Mikan Tsumiki
|kanji talent= 超高校級の「保健委員」 |romaji talent= Chō kōkō kyū no "hoken iin" |translated talent= Super High School Level Health Committee Member (Former) |gender= |height= |weight= 57 kg (125 lbs) |birth_date= |chest_size = 89 cm |blood_type = A |likes = • Bathroom smells • The smell of (Rubbing alcohol) |dislikes = Oversized things |family= |participated= • The Tragedy • Neo World Program • Killing School Trip |execution= Bye-Bye Ouchies! |fates = • Brainwashed by Junko Enoshima and became a part of Ultimate Despair • Captured by the Future Foundation and sent to Jabberwock Island to participate in Neo World Program • Regains her memories about all events before the Killing School Trip started after contracting Despair Disease • Executed by Monokuma • Awake from the Neo World Program with the other Remnants of Despair |status= Alive |counterpart= Illusory Mikan Tsumiki |affiliation = Class 77-B |previous_affiliation = • Lapis Lazuli Girl's High SchoolList of DR and DR2 casts former high schools • Hope's Peak Academy • Ultimate Despair |game debut= Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair |anime debut = Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc #01 |manga debut = Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Koūn to Kibō to Zetsubō |novel debut = Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days |game portrayal= Ai Kayano Stephanie Sheh |anime portrayal= Ai Kayano Stephanie Sheh |stage portrayal= Maasa Sudō (2015) Yui Takano (2017) Yūka Kuramochi (2017)}} Mikan Tsumiki (罪木 蜜柑 Tsumiki Mikan) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair and a participant in the Killing School Trip. Mikan has the title of Ultimate Nurse (超高校級の「保健委員」''chō kōkō kyū no “hoken iin” lit.'' Super High School Level Health Committee Member). In Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School, Mikan is a student of Class 77-B enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy with the other Remnants of Despair. Among the members of the Remnants of Despair, excluding Izuru Kamukura, she is the first to fall into despair after being brainwashed by Junko Enoshima and becoming a part of Ultimate Despair. Following the fall of Hope's Peak and the beginning of The Tragedy, Mikan joined the rest of Ultimate Despair in spreading chaos across the ruined world. She was eventually apprehended by the Future Foundation and put into the Neo World Program for rehabilitation. After catching Despair Disease in Chapter 3 and regaining her school memories in Danganronpa 2, Mikan set up a plan to murder Ibuki Mioda, who also contracted Despair Disease, but ended up murdering both Ibuki and Hiyoko Saionji after the latter witnessed her attempt to murder Ibuki. After she confessed that she had murdered for the sake of "her beloved", Monokuma dragged her to her execution. However, due to this happening in the Neo World Program, her physical body remained in a comatose state following the end of the simulation. The illusory Mikan appeared in the 30-minutes long OVA titled Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World as a part of Nagito Komaeda's world. Mikan later awakens from her coma and together with her classmates helps the Future Foundation in stopping Ryota Mitarai from brainwashing the world with his Hope Video. With the other awakened Remnants of Despair, Mikan decides to atone for her sins as the former member of Ultimate Despair. Appearance Mikan is a young woman in her early twenties, around 22 at youngest. Her virtual avatar in the Neo World Program appeared as her 17-year-old self.Heavily implied based on the ages of Leon Kuwata and Toko Fukawa, and the series' timeline. The flashback at the beginning of Future Arc #08 confirms that the mutual killings took place 'years ago', thus it can be assumed that she is in her early twenties by the end of Danganronpa 3. She has long, choppy, dark purple hair that is cut unevenly as a result of bullying. She has light, greyish-purple eyes. There is a beauty mark under her left eye's corner. She wears a nurse uniform which consists of a pale pink, collared short-sleeved shirt with puffed sleeves. Mikan wears a white apron over this which is tied behind her neck with a ribbon. There are two red lines on the left side of the apron, one going down to her middle and another short red line perpendicular to the vertical one. A short pale blue pleated skirt is visible under her apron. Mikan has bandages wrapped around most of her left arm and right leg. Additionally, she has a band-aid on her left kneecap and wears white socks and shoes. During her high school years, she wore Hope's Peak Academy uniform. She had a band-aid on her right cheek and bandages wrapped around her right leg and left knee. As the Ultimate Despair, she wears white nurse clothing along with a hat. She has bandages wrapped around her right arm and left leg. She wears one elbow length medical glove on her left arm, as well as a glove on her right hand that only goes up to her bandaged wrist. Mikan Tsumiki Fullbody Sprite (1).png|Mikan's full appearance. Personality Mikan is an extremely meek, paranoid and fragile individual who suffers from hazardously low self-esteem as a result of severe bullying. This has resulted in many behavioral symptoms such as being easily intimidated, breaking down and crying with little provocation, profusely apologizing and nervously stuttering while speaking. She constantly worries about annoying, boring or offending others, going so far as asking Hajime Hinata if it would be alright for her to remember his name when introducing herself. This delicate persona makes her a natural target for Hiyoko Saionji's instinctively predatory and cruel personality. As her talent would imply, Mikan is decently knowledgeable, intelligent and generally wants to be liked by and help other people, but her utter lack of confidence and wish to not be a bother causes her to rarely assert herself or state her feelings openly; if she feels the need, she will more than likely ask for permission from her peers to do so. This is exacerbated considerably during Class Trials, where despite her talent being incredibly useful for solving a murder, she will rarely ever speak up by her own accord. Perhaps because of her high understanding of human physiology, she is very skilled at reading people's faces, but tends to over-analyze them and is quick to assume that she is disliked by those around her. Against what her skillset would usually entail, and likely because of her constant nervousness, Mikan is extraordinarily clumsy to the point of regularly tripping over herself, and she often ends up in compromising positions upon hitting the ground. This, among most of her actions, no matter how inoffensive or accidental, are the reason she constantly apologizes. Because of the severe abuse she has incurred in the past, Mikan is very awkward and has a warped perception of both positive and negative social interaction. When treated with any sort of individual respect or sympathy, her first response is most often outright confusion, and sometimes assuming she has done something wrong. When first becoming friends with Hajime, she offers him to beat, strip, draw on or do other bad things to her, and states that she has done so multiple times with previous schoolmates so that they won't hate her and will continue to associate with her. She relates this to a belief that being ignored is even worse than being abused, thinking that the people who don't bully her don't care about her existence at all, a prospect that scares her much more. If someone treats her well and is outwardly kind to her in the long-term, she tends to become obsessive and cling to them, similar to the behavior of a stalker, which is interpreted as being extremely creepy (by Hajime at least), showing that she is unable to compartmentalize and reciprocate those positive feelings in a normal, healthy way. This was taken full advantage of by her supposed beloved, who turned that affection into a pathological, slave-like subservience. Since her social intuition is generally poor, if there is an awkward pause in a conversation, she will immediately begin to panic and apologize, believing it to be her fault. However, despite lacking many basic social skills, Mikan does actively attempt to gel with her surroundings by altering aspects of her conduct to suit what she projects as the thoughts of her peers. But because of her insistently klutzy and cloying personality, even for all the pity and leeway she generally receives from her kinder classmates, many of them do still see her as somewhat off-putting, incompetent or irritating, causing them to distance themselves from her rather than outright mistreat her. By defaulting to a state of unnaturally intense submissiveness and self-deprecation as a defense mechanism, Mikan is somewhat prone to bizarre outbursts, where the repressed elements of her personality rapidly surface for brief moments before burying themselves again, usually followed by an apology for her erratic behavior. These traits include deep-seated resentment for her abusers, general frustration over how she is treated, various sadistic or otherwise disturbing obsessions, an intense yearning for control, attention and sympathy, as well as her sexual urges. During Chapter 2, she has a fleeting moment of lashing out angrily at no one in particular, and then tries to write it off by claiming that she says nonsensical things when she's nervous. Given Mikan's belief that ridicule is preferable to being ignored, it is implied that she often exaggerates her clumsiness and falls into embarrassing poses on purpose in order to garner attention and pity, at least some of the time. Regarding her sinister thoughts and interests, she mentions that she finds a sudden urge to kill quite understandable (implying she has had such fantasies of enacting revenge on her abusers), and in Island Mode she mentions that she enjoys horror movies because of all the blood and helpless victims. She also has a disturbing liking for syringes and shots, repeatedly offering them to Hajime when she gains access to the Pharmacy, and she even chases him around attempting to inject him with one during a Free-Time Event. In spite of her often tightly pent-up demeanor, Mikan also shows by far the most sexual desire among all of Class 77-B's female students, particularly for Hajime. When either extremely tired or inflicted with the Despair Disease, respectively, she ends up cradling his head and falling asleep on top of him on two occasions, as well as unsubtly implying she would like to have sex with him through some brief, coy remarks. Out of the whole class, the blatancy of her sexual innuendos is only rivaled by Teruteru Hanamura. The dichotomy of Mikan's two-faced psyche is best represented by her mixed motivations for becoming the Ultimate Nurse. Directly contrasting her abusers, Mikan sincerely wants to help those who have endured physical harm, and generally wants to assist and participate in the group. However, she has also admitted that she occasionally relishes the power she holds over the sickly, helpless people who rely on her to survive. While acting as a nurse allows her to feel useful, something she doesn't normally feel, it also indulges her selfish urge to assert absolute dominance over something, a sensation she essentially never feels otherwise given her general docility. In her Island Mode ending, she openly contemplates rendering Hajime an invalid so he can stay with her forever, but he convinces her that he'll stay regardless, and thus doing so would be unnecessary. This shows Hajime's deft understanding of how Mikan manically depends on having other people around despite seeing herself as undesirable company, as well as his empathy toward her. Due to a specific strand of the Despair Disease known as the Remembrance Disease, Mikan recovers her lost memories during Chapter 3, reverting her back to a Remnant of Despair, accompanied by a drastic personality shift which gradually reveals itself as she begins to be suspected as the blackened during the Class Trial. All of her repressed, negative and selfish traits take dominance within her, causing her to become angry, manipulative and dangerous, and in a private moment with Hajime, somewhat seductive. She is highly embittered and clearly aware of her maltreatment, and in distinct opposition to before, boldly calls the others out on it, even those who defended her in the trial but otherwise ignored her day-to-day. She angrily questions why everyone hates and bullies her, and blames her classmates exclusively for her evil deeds and transition into Despair, taking advantage of their pity in an attempt to escape her accusations all the while. Before her remembrance, Mikan was primarily self-effacing and would adapt to her environment for the benefit of others and to reduce conflict; but once the Despair Disease sets in, she is cunning and deceptive purely to preserve herself, even at the cost of the others' lives. As she turns increasingly violent and unstable, her apologizing habit still persists, repeatedly asking to be forgiven in a way that seems to be reflexive or like a mantra, but while also staunchly denying her charges to the point of angrily pulling her hair when accused. When finally backed into a corner and revealed as the culprit, Mikan ultimately finds solace in her beloved, and says that her motive for murder was simply her affection for them. She claims to no longer care about anything except that person, believing they were the only one who ever loved and accepted her. After awakening from her coma, Mikan reverts to her original temperament, and Junko's brainwashing is undone. She is shown to feel guilty for her actions as an Ultimate Despair and decides to atone along with her other classmates. Talent Ultimate Nurse Because there was no one to take care of her wounds, Mikan learned to take care of herself from a very young age. As she became more and more skilled in this area, she took an interest in nursing, realizing that it gave her a feeling of control over sick and injured people - as weaker people would have to depend on her completely, and their lives would be in her hands. As the Ultimate Nurse, Mikan's medical knowledge proves to be useful in murders. She provides autopsy reports, including information on the corpse's state, details on injuries, the cause of death, and time of death. Furthermore, she sometimes gives (often unwanted) health advice to others. She also appears to be more confident while she is nursing. Unlike most students, she likes being on Jabberwock Island, because her classmates acknowledge her and her talent makes her useful. As talented as she is, Mikan's abilities as a nurse have limits; she doubted she could keep Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu alive due to the injuries he sustained during Peko Pekoyama's execution. Nonetheless, her abilities are highly effective, as she was able to successfully revive Kyoko Kirigiri after the Final Killing Game, where she was near-death after using Seiko Kimura's medicine to survive her NG Code Poisoning. In other languages Mikan's talent as it appears in official translations of Danganronpa. Abilities Expression Reader Like Hajime said, Mikan is very perceptive. She is very skilled at reading other people's faces. She knew what Hajime was thinking when she examined his face in the fourth Free Time Events. Mikan could easily know what others would think about her based on their actions and their reactions. However, due to her very low self-esteem, Mikan overanalyzes and assumes others hate her if she notices even a slight indication of boredom, hesitation or annoyance in others. She also uses her perceptiveness to tell when and how someone is ill. History Prior to the Tragedy Mikan had a harsh life as a child. She was physical, emotionally, and possibly sexually abused by people in her family and in other places, like school. Among other things, she mentioned being splashed with water, smeared with mud, and getting burned with cigarettes. The bullies would beat her up, cut her hair, draw on her, use her as a target for dart games, make her responsible for their debts, and tell her to eat bugs and make interpretations of certain animals. She was even told to strip at times. In addition, she didn't have any friends. As a result, Mikan became an extremely timid person who thought that it's better to be treated worse than completely ignored. She feared loneliness and lack of attention more than the abuse and let people do whatever they wanted with her. Because there was no one to take care of her wounds, Mikan learned to take care of herself from a very young age. As she became more and more skilled in this area, she took an interest in nursing, realizing that she could have a feeling of control over sick and injured people ー as the weaker people, they would have to depend on her completely and their lives would be in her hands. She previously attended Lapis Lazuli Girl's High School before enrolling in Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Nurse, in Class 77-B. Her life at least seemed to get better, and she befriended her first friends ー Ibuki, Hiyoko, Mahiru Koizumi, and Sato. During their time together, they discovered a corpse in the music room. This was later revealed to be Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's sister, who was murdered by Sato. A few days later, Sato was killed by Fuyuhiko. Hiyoko suggested that Mikan enter the classroom, where Mikan found Sato's corpse. This part of Mikan's life was revealed in "Twilight Syndrome Murder Case". ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc Episode 01 - Hello Again, Hope's Peak Academy Mikan arrived late and rushed to her classroom, making her trip in an embarrassing pose. Her new homeroom teacher, Chisa Yukizome comforted her and asked why there were only five students that attended the class. Chisa furious after Mahiru explained to her that most of the students didn't go to the class because they didn't have to. Mikan became depressed after Chisa referring them as "rotten oranges" (腐ったみかん, kusatta mikan), which was misunderstood by her, thinking that Chisa insulted her personally. Mikan and the others were forced by her teacher to set out to search for her classmates. In a men's bathroom, Mikan screamed ! when she heard Nekomaru Nidai's heavy voice, referenced to a particular scene in the movie. Throughout the day, Mikan and the others were able to retrieve most of their classmates. Returned to their class, Mikan worried about Hiyoko's condition but in return, Hiyoko insulted her as a rotten orange. Chisa went to retrieve two remaining students, asked her students who have been gathered to clean their classroom. When she took the cleaning equipment, Mikan tripped in another embarrassing pose. After returning to the classroom, Chisa was happy to see that Mikan and the others had waited and that the classroom was clean. When the students once again bring up that they didn't have to go to class, so long as they have their talent, Chisa reminded them that talent isn't everything, and wanted them to build strong relationships and "hope" with each other. Episode 02 - My Impurest Heart for You Mikan treated her teacher after she fainted due to the stress she faced when Akane Owari and Nekomaru were in their training session. Later after they repaired their classroom, Mikan and the others were playing games that Chiaki brought. When she, Sonia Nevermind, Mahiru, and Chiaki played games together, Mikan clumsily dropped bombs on the entire area. During the break, Mikan and her classmates happily ate Teruteru Hanamura and Hiyoko's together. However, to their unaware, Hiyoko already poured a bottle of aphrodisiacs within the food, making Mikan and the others lost their body control. Mikan held Peko Pekoyama from reaching Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, begging her to lend her sword's "tip". After the "aphrodisiacs incident", everyone treated in the nurse's office. Mikan was impressed by Chiaki's effort earlier, protecting Hiyoko from Teruteru's attack. In the next day, Mikan agreed with Chisa's decision to elect her as the class representative. Episode 03 - A Farewell to All Futures At the beginning of the episode, Mikan and her classmates walked past Hajime heading toward the Main Course building. She was worried after Kazuichi Soda was bitten by one of Gundham Tanaka's hamsters. Later that day, Mikan and her classmates were shown on the school's park. She and Sonia played with a rabbit there. Several days later, Mikan looked worried at Mahiru who was crying on Hiyoko's chest after she heard the news of her friend's death from Reserve Course, Sato. Episode 04 - The Melancholy, Surprise, and Disappearance of Nagito Komaeda The two-in-row murder cases of Natsumi Kuzuryu and Sato affected Mikan's class, still showing no spirit when Chisa announced the annual practical exam that will start on the next day. Not only that, she and her classmates must bid their farewell to their beloved teacher Chisa as she transferred to the Reserve Course after the bombing incident involving one of her classmates, Nagito. Episode 05 - The Beginning of the End Mikan is part of Chisa's welcome back party. She was dismayed when Hiyoko told Chisa that now that she had grown, she can bend Mikan's bones in any direction she wanted. The Ultimate Imposter, disguised as Ryota Mitarai, later found Mikan and brought her to care for the real Ryota Mitarai. The imposter revealed to her that they have no identity of their own and that they and Ryota made a deal that they would assume his identity, and live life while Ryota worked tirelessly on his anime. Mikan assumed that the imposter wouldn't let her leave alive now that she knew their secret, and thought that they wanted to rape her. However, the imposter gently told her that they trusted her. Mikan started crying and thanked them, saying no one has ever been so nice to her. The imposter advised her to toughen up since they will be upperclassmen starting tomorrow. Episode 06 - A Despairfully Fateful Encounter Mikan is seen packing with the rest of her class as they prepare to move to a new school building. She comments on Fuyuhiko and Peko talking with each other, saying that she thinks it's wonderful. Episode 07 - The Biggest, Most Atrocious Incident in Hope's Peak Academy's History Mikan has a private conversation about Ryota with the Ultimate Imposter in a room, where they explained that Ryota has disappeared and left a note. Mikan timidly offered to check if Ryota came back for his belongings and goes to his apartment. There she met with Mukuro Ikusaba who gave her a cold stare. Mikan found herself tied, gagged, and blindfolded by Mukuro who took her to Ryota. Ryota freed Mikan's gag and revealed that he's been working on his animations in a private room, courtesy of Junko, a blonde haired girl who introduced herself to Mikan. Junko showed Ryota's anime to Mikan, who is moved to tears after watching it. Junko and Mukuro left the two in the room, where Mikan decides to stay with Ryota to watch after him and gave the Ultimate Imposter a note assuring them that she is fine and is helping Ryota. Episode 08 - The Worst Reunion by Chance Junko made Mikan watch a brainwashing video containing the recording of the first Mutual Killing game using Ryota's abilities to influence people's minds, thus turning her into an Ultimate Despair. At the beginning of the episode, Mikan is seen massaging Junko's legs. Mikan said to Junko that her classmates are wonderful, especially her homeroom teacher, Chisa, and her class's representative, Chiaki Nanami. Later, she tries to seduce Ryota, only to be kicked away by Junko. Upon Nagito's return to the 78th class, he explains that he saw Mikan heading for the western district on the school grounds. Upon Chiaki and Nagito's arrival to Junko's hidden lair beneath the Izuru statue, Mikan is nowhere to be found. Episode 09 - Chisa Yukizome Doesn't Smile Mikan meets up with the class carrying a tired and potentially injured Peko, she appears to seem quite normal, wanting to help her classmates in saving Chisa. However, once they arrive at Junko's lair beneath Izuru Kamkura's statue, she stalls Chiaki midway down the stairway as the rest of the class continue on, Mikan then pushes a confused Chiaki through a secret hatch leading to an unknown corridor. Episode 10 - Smile at Hope in the Name of Despair Mikan catches up with the class who have continued on ahead through the corridor, Fuyuhiko inquires as to where Chiaki is, Mikan explaining she twisted her ankle and is waiting in one of the nearby rooms to recover. Mahiru and Hiyoko are both pleased Mikan was able to help Chiaki. Nekomaru and Gundham eventually appear from a dark room to the class' surprise. Gundham thanking Mikan, Nekomaru explains that if it wasn't for Mikan messaging them, they would have never been able to find the rest of the class. Mikan, now leading the group, approaches a large red door at the end of the corridor, pressing a button which opens the door, the class follows her inside. As Chiaki Nanami's Punishment is being broadcast to them inside the room on multiple monitors, the class begins to fall into despair, while most of them try to resist, Mikan becomes excited that the video is uniting them all. As the broadcast ends, Mikan and the class fell silent, now Ultimate despair, their eyes have become a patterned spiraling swirl. Episode 11 - Goodbye, Hope's Peak Academy Mikan and the rest of the class have returned to the classroom, receiving their final lesson before graduation. Chisa stated that she has been honored to be their teacher and started reading a letter she prepared. Mikan and the rest of the class clap with gratitude. After the speech, red lights turn on, and Chisa started to cry. The patterned swirled return in their eyes as they all make a declaration of what they will do upon graduation. Mikan expressed that she can 'send wonderful medicines to the world's hospitals'. After bidding her class a final farewell, Chisa activates a bomb that fakes the death of Class 77-B. Mikan and her class stand outside the school grounds as they watch Hope's Peak Academy's destruction. Chisa's narration later revealed Mikan helped to infect the world with despair. During the Tragedy The members of Ultimate Despair did all kinds of horrible things during the Tragedy, causing despair all over the world. After the death of Junko, the remnants of the Ultimate Despair attached some of her body parts into their own bodies in order to make her survive within them and feel closer to her. They then agreed to an insane plan to have AI Junko take over their bodies, so they could resurrect their leader. The remnants of Despair are later found by the Future Foundation. Makoto Naegi plans to undo Junko's influence by putting them into the Neo World Program, but the program is taken over by AI Junko, right according to the Ultimate Despair's plan. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Episode 01 - Third Time's the Charm At the beginning of the episode, in the flashback, Mikan as a member of Ultimate Despair was about to jabbed one of her tied patient's eye until Seiko of the Future Foundation stopped her, ultimately led into her capture. ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Prologue - ''Welcome to Dangan Island! Panic at the Heart-Throbbing School Trip!? When Mikan met Hajime for the first time, she became so nervous and confused about how to start the conversation with him that she ended up crying, revealing that she even prepared 5000 different ways to start the conversation only for her to fail. Chapter 1 - Destination Despair Mikan accidentally tripped when the students were gathering in the Restaurant, amusing Teruteru and Ibuki verily. Later, she also tripped during the blackout in the Ultimate Imposter's party. After the discovery of the Ultimate Imposter's corpse, Mikan was initially terrified. However, she managed to gather up the courage and made use of her talent as the Ultimate Nurse by examining the body. Mikan played a key role in the first trial by pointing out that the Ultimate Imposter was stabbed by a sharp implement about five millimeters in diameter, ruling out the possibility of the glow-in-the-dark knife being the murder weapon, and therefore saving the students from voting for the wrong person as the culprit in the first trial. When Teruteru was determined to be the culprit behind the Ultimate Imposter's death, Hajime used the accident where Mikan accidentally tripped during the party as decisive evidence to prove Teruteru's guilt. Chapter 2 - Sea and Punishment, Sin and Coconuts Mikan agreed to attend Sonia's girls only party along with the other girls, excluding Mahiru and Hiyoko. She and Ibuki arrive at the diner, the original meeting point of the party, and there they meet with Kazuichi and Hajime who later join the party as well. While she waits for the others at the diner, Akane arrived, injured from her practice session with Nekomaru. Mikan immediately takes her into the bathroom to treat her. Mikan played another major role by examining the body of Mahiru and verifying that her death by blunt force trauma was instantaneous, proving that her body was moved by somebody else to block the Beach House door. It was also revealed that she was the playable character, in fact, Girl A of the Twilight Syndrome Murder Case, implying that she was close friends with Hiyoko, Ibuki, Mahiru, and possibly Sato during her time at Hope's Peak. The culprit turned out as Peko Pekoyama, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's hitwoman. After Peko's execution, Mikan tried to save Fuyuhiko, who had interfered in the execution and injured during the process, but Monokuma ended up having to save him by taking him to the Hospital on the third island after being forced by Monomi. Chapter 3 - Trapped by the Ocean Scent In the next day during the group investigation in the third island, Mikan found Fuyuhiko who was treated well and resting in the Hospital. Later, she joined Ibuki's Fuyuhiko welcome back party. During the Despair Disease, Mikan treated Nagito fervently to make sure he won't die, staying awake for days on end to keep watch over him. During her stay at the hospital, while treating the sick, she contracted said disease and killed Ibuki by strangulation, to which Hiyoko accidentally became a witness of. As a result, Mikan was forced to kill her as well by slitting Hiyoko's throat. During the third trial, Mikan's ability as an Ultimate Nurse backfires when Nagito reveals that Ibuki was not killed by hanging herself, but rather by being strangled according to the marks left on the rope. This reveals that Mikan lied when she did Ibuki's autopsy, as she told everyone that Ibuki died by hanging. Hajime begrudgingly singles Mikan out as the murderer, to which many disagreed at first. Oddly, Nagito states that the culprit this time was someone he could not forgive, and the reason is later revealed to be because unlike the others, the culprit did not kill for a hope of escape, but for despair. Once she is voted guilty, Mikan stops struggling and accepts her fate. Before that, though, Mikan tells Nagito that she did not murder for despair, but rather for the sake of the person she loves because they were the only one who accepted her for who she was. Mikan was affected by despair disease, which led her to regain all of her memories and remember everything. Her personality changes not due to despair disease but just despair itself. She's also explained that the real name of 'World Ender' is 'Future Foundation' (although it wasn't). Besides it, she also knows who's the traitor that hides among the groups, but she refuses to tell and believed that the others would eventually know when the countdown end. Just before her execution begins Mikan asks that person to forgive her for dying with the hope of meeting them again. Epilogue - The Day Before the Future Currently, Mikan is most likely comatose, just like most of her classmates. However, she and Nagito "died" in the program while knowing that it isn't real - according to Monokuma, this increases their chances of waking up. ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World Illusion World Real-life After Nagito awoke from the simulation, he learned that all of his friends, including Mikan, were alive and awake from the Neo World Program. He boarded the boat with the rest of Class 77-B and they all then headed for the Future Foundation Headquarters. Side - Hope: The Academy of Hope and Students of Despair'' At some point after the end of the Killing School Trip, Mikan and the rest of her comatose classmates were awakened by Hajime, whose personality had blended with Izuru Kamukura's due to his experiences in the Neo World Program. Purged of Junko's brainwashing, the now-former Remnants of Despair joined Hajime on a ship that took them to the ruins of the Future Foundation headquarters, where Ryota Mitarai was attempting to broadcast a "Hope Video" to brainwash the world into never feeling despair again. Led by Hajime, Mikan and the former members of Class 77-B engaged Ryota's army of brainwashed Future Foundation soldiers in an attempt to reach the broadcasting tower where the Ultimate Animator was hiding. Venturing into the underwater facility beneath the main building, Mikan somehow procured a giant syringe, which she used to disable the former Ultimate Nailist who was threatening Hiyoko. Despite showing her usual abrasive attitude towards the Ultimate Nurse, Hiyoko reluctantly offered her gratitude for the timely assistance, bringing Mikan to joyful tears. After Ryota was talked down and the brainwashing video was disabled, Mikan attempted to speak with Makoto, only to be cut off by Nagito. She joined the rest of her friends in broadcasting a video in their "Ultimate Despair" personas, claiming responsibility for the recent chaos in the Future Foundation to conceal the truth of the Final Killing Game from the world, before returning to Jabberwock Island. On the boat ride home, Mikan held up a drug vial labeled Antagonist, which Nagito realized that Seiko had made. Mikan explained that she had found someone who used the drug to save themselves from the NG Code Poisoning of the bracelets of the Final Killing Game, so she was able to revive them from a comatose state. It is shown later that the person whom she was referring to was Kyoko Kirigiri. Execution : Main Article: Bye-Bye Ouchies! Relationships :Love Interest: Junko Enoshima While under the influence of the despair disease in Chapter 3, Mikan recovered her memories of school life. At the end of the trial that unveiled her identity as the culprit, she revealed that she did it for the sake of 'her beloved', claiming that they forgave and accepted her for who she was, in stark contrast to the maltreatment she had been exposed to her entire life, and that they would appreciate her actions if they were alive. Mikan proceeds to ramble feverishly about how their love transcends the cruelty of her misdeeds, and how this person was a major factor in her drastic personality change. Due to her wording and the circumstances of her past, it is heavily implied that this person is Junko, who may have brainwashed her. This is later confirmed in Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc where their relationship is revealed. Mikan is brainwashed by Junko, and acted towards her in a way similar to Mukuro Ikusaba, only much more insane and unnatural. She is glad when Junko abuses her or gives her attention, and learns to share Junko's love of despair. However, Mikan later returns back to her original state, before the brainwashing, no longer holding these feelings for Junko and even assisting the Future Foundation in wiping out despair. :Class 77-B: Hiyoko Saionji Throughout the game, Mikan becomes a constant target for Hiyoko's bullying. Despite Hiyoko being over thirty centimeters shorter than Mikan, she has constantly pushed around and made into the butt of Hiyoko's jokes. Despite Hiyoko's bickering and attitude, Mikan still cares for Hiyoko and likes to give her tips on how to stay healthy, although Hiyoko merely shrugs these comments off. Hiyoko often refers to Mikan as a 'filthy pig' or 'ugly bitch', to which Mikan apologizes constantly for or asks why the other is so mean to her. It is revealed in Chapter 2's motive, Twilight Syndrome Murder Case that Mikan and Hiyoko, being Girl A and Girl B respectively, were in the same group of friends and knew each other very well during their time in Hope's Peak. It has been stated that this group was Mikan's first friends. However, their relationship was the same, and in the Danganronpa 3 chart, Mikan apologizes after Hiyoko calls her "pig puke". Still, Hiyoko also states that Mikan is very useful in situations where someone needs medical attention. However, deep down, Hiyoko actually does care for Mikan. For example, in Danganronpa 3 manga, it was revealed that Hiyoko accidentally hurt Mikan when she and Mahiru ran into her while walking to school. Losing focus as she was too busy bullying Mikan, Hiyoko tripped over her sandals and scraped her knee, accidentally tripping and wounding Mikan, who was trying to clean Hiyoko's wounds, as well. After seeing what she had done, Hiyoko ran away in shame, forcing Mahiru to go after her. When Mikan tended to Hiyoko's wounds in the nurse's office, Hiyoko tearfully claimed responsibility for the incident and offered to clean Mikan's wounds in return, an act which delighted the Ultimate Nurse. The two were later seen walking out of the office holding hands, showing that Hiyoko did think of Mikan as a friend. During the Killing School Life, however, Hiyoko ended up being murdered by Mikan along with Ibuki, due to being at the wrong place at the wrong time since the latter had witnessed Mikan's attempt on killing Ibuki. Mikan later makes up for this by rescuing Hiyoko from a brainwashed man when she comes back from her comatose state. She cries tears of joy when Hiyoko reluctantly, but sincerely, thanks her. Mikan is later seen celebrating with Hiyoko, Mahiru, and Ibuki on the ship, indicating that she and Hiyoko have now become friends. In Mikan's relationship chart in the art book, Hiyoko called Mikan as a frog-pig-garbage-scum woman.SDR2 Art Book In the non-canon "Danganronpa V3" bonus mode Ultimate Talent Development Plan, Hiyoko decided to meet up with Mikan in the nurse office since she was in a bad mood. Mikan was surprised and curious how Hiyoko would meet up with her. Mikan then smiled that Hiyoko came to be friends with her and chat along which Hiyoko decline and telling her to not smile. In the end, Hiyoko states how she forgot about her nervousness when she talked with Mikan.bonus mode [[Ultimate Talent Development Plan]: Saionji] Ibuki Mioda Prior to The Tragedy, Ibuki was one of Mikan's first and best friends, which was later revealed in Monokuma's second motive, "Twilight Syndrome Murder Case". Ibuki, along with Mahiru, was the only one in their class who addressed Mikan by her first name back then. Ibuki takes joy in watching Mikan fall into humiliating poses, however, no real harm is actually intended on her side. She is often one of the first to notice when Mikan finds herself in these situations and claims that Mikan looks so adorable whenever she is embarrassed. Despite usually finding it entertaining, Ibuki sometimes shows concern for her, namely when Nagito knocked her down in Side: Hope and Ibuki was the first one who tried to chase after her. Mikan is very shy around Ibuki and is often interrupted by her. Ibuki still cares for Mikan after the murder incident and even forgives her for it and treated Mikan as one of her closest friends as usual. Ibuki's taste in music deeply disturbs Mikan, who reacted in horror upon hearing Ibuki play for the first time. During the Killing School Trip, when infected with the Despair Disease, Mikan targets Ibuki as her first victim, due to Ibuki's illness turning her naive. Mikan kills Ibuki by strangulation, but despite this, the two remain close friends upon awakening from their coma and are even seen celebrating together on the ship alongside Mahiru and Hiyoko. In Mikan's relationship chart in the art book, Ibuki described Mikan as cute. In New "Danganronpa V3" bonus mode Ultimate Talent Development Plan, Mikan was relieved to see Ibuki awaken. Mikan was surprised when Ibuki stated how she forgot who she was. Mikan was also calm to hear that her friend was okay. Mikan shows concern for Ibuki when she plays all by herself. Ibuki states how she trusted a helpful person like her. In the end, Ibuki complimented Mikan as a cute person when she made a sad face as well.Ibuki and Tsumiki Bonus Mode Mahiru Koizumi Mahiru was another one of Mikan's best friends before the Tragedy. Mahiru addressed Mikan as Mikan-chan and was one of the few in their class who called Mikan by her first name. Mahiru is aware of how shy Mikan tends to be, and is very gentle with her, unlike Hiyoko. Much like everyone else, Mikan's clumsiness surprises Mahiru, who notes that the way Mikan falls into embarrassing poses takes "skill", although she shows the most concern for Mikan. Mahiru was usually the one who tried to cheer Mikan up after she fell in a compromising pose and told her to be careful next time. Mahiru even yelled at Fuyuhiko for making threats to Mikan. Mikan, although really shy around her, seems to like Mahiru, and shows extreme sadness over her death in Chapter 2, even going as far as to blame herself for not accepting Mahiru's invitation. It was also shown that Mahiru cared for Mikan during their times at Hope's Peak Academy when Mahiru took a photo of Ibuki, Mikan, and Hiyoko to cheer sad Mikan up after Hiyoko yelled at her for being late. Mahiru defended Mikan and tells Hiyoko to stop scaring Mikan after they discover Natsumi's corpse. After the events of the Tragedy and Killing School Life had ended, Mahiru is seen celebrating with Mikan, along with Hiyoko and Ibuki. Mahiru even approaches Mikan later on, and the two are seen talking together. Nagito Komaeda At first, Nagito worries about Mikan, as he scolds Hajime after thinking he bullied her and asks if she's okay after having one of her many exaggerated falls. He is also very humbled during the first trial when he mistakenly assumed that Mikan complimented his appearance when she pointed out that there wasn't any blood on him. After Nagito caught the Despair Disease, Mikan took care of him along with the others. However, she also caught the disease, and despite his terrible condition, he noticed that she had fallen into despair. Because of this, and the murders she committed for the sake of despair, Nagito lost all respect for her and considered her an enemy, worthy of the name "Ultimate Despair". Unlike the others, he wasn't fooled by her act during the trial and he bitterly refused to forgive her. However, Mikan told Nagito that he's wrong and claimed that she had killed for "her beloved". Somewhat mockingly, she said that Nagito doesn't understand because he doesn't have anyone to love and isn't accepted by anyone, leaving him at a loss for words. Later though, after Nagito and Mikan awaken from their comatose state, he doesn't seem to hold any more hatred towards her. This probably means that Nagito's original relationship with Mikan, which was mostly him not paying attention to her, although thinking her talent is amazing, has returned. Ultimate Imposter While the two almost never interacted in the game, Mikan's relationship with the Ultimate Imposter is revealed in Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc. The Imposter took Ryota's place in the class and could not tell anyone this secret. However, when Ryota begins abandoning his health, the Imposter is forced to share his secret with Mikan in order to get her to aid him. Surprisingly, the Imposter was not worried about sharing his secret with Mikan, placing his full trust in her. Mikan agreed to keep his secret. The Imposter was very kind with Mikan and encouraged her to be more confident due to her shy nature. Because she did not experience this kind of treatment often, Mikan instantly took a liking to him and the two appeared to become friends. Ryota Mitarai A Fellow member of the Class 77-B of Hope's Peak Academy. Mikan looked after Ryota at the Imposter's request and helped nurse him back to health. It appears that the two have become close friends afterward. However, when Junko brainwashes Mikan without Ryota knowing, she attempts to molest him, completely traumatizing him in the process. Their friendship comes to a complete end due to this, and Mikan joins the Ultimate Despair whereas Ryota joins the Future Foundation. However, Ryota shows guilt over his role in Mikan's brainwashing. They reconcile after Mikan awakens from her comatose state and the brainwashing wore off, although they do not seem to be as close as before. Chiaki Nanami Real-Life Version Chiaki is the first person who let Mikan play video games and have fun with her by staying calm. In one of the episodes in Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc, Mikan apologizes while Chiaki act puzzled and pushes Chiaki to a secret passageway. In the end, Mikan regrets the whole thing and joins her classmates to stop Ryota to not upload a brainwashing video of hope. AI Version Mikan has been shown to be on very friendly terms with the AI version of Chiaki. In Chapter 2, Chiaki is shown to be spending time with Mikan in the Mirai Hotel lobby. Mikan remarks how kind Chiaki was for teaching her how to play games, and even plays a round against her. Right after Mikan explains that she was happy to be able to play with a friend, which is one of the few instances where Mikan does not apologize for assuming that someone is her friend. After being thanked, Chiaki interjects by saying that Mikan doesn't need to thank her as she had fun too. Hajime's internal dialogue highlights this as he notes how this was the first time he had ever seen Mikan that happy and that he should thank Chiaki for it. In Chapter 3, when Mikan contracts the Despair Disease, Chiaki is shown to be disappointed in her. Because of their previous interaction and Chiaki's nature as an AI, this can be due to not being able to rehabilitate Mikan as she was supposed to, and feeling disappointed in herself. Though it can also be taken as Chiaki simply being upset about losing a friend she had made herself. In the same chapter, during the trial, the localization has Chiaki remark the retelling of Mikan sleeping on Hajime as "too much info". However, in the original, she says "itadakimasu" in response, which can be taken as a lewd joke, as it's a phrase used most often before eating as it means "thank you for the meal". In Mikan's relationship chart, Chiaki states how Mikan can be helpful with her autopsies. :Reserve Course Students: Sato In Twilight Syndrome Murder Case, it was revealed that Sato was one of Mikan's first friends. They, along with Hiyoko, Ibuki, and Mahiru spent most of their time together prior to Sato's murder. Hajime Hinata Mikan seems to have formed a liking for Hajime as he is the first person (on the Island) to have gone up to her and spoke to her, not wishing to bully her but only to have a casual conversation. Though nervous and stuttering at first, she gradually lightens up, even asking him to come back and talk to her again. Hajime is also the first person she admits to that she is glad that there is nobody to stomp on her and abuse her on the island. Mikan also chases Hajime around with a syringe a few times, wanting to give him an injection, and was found sleeping on him several times in Chapter 3. In the third trial, she uses him to give herself an alibi in the morning when they first discover the corpse. In chapter 3, when Hajime accuses Mikan of killing Ibuki and Hiyoko, she becomes furious, and obviously, denies this. This act upsets Hajime, who doesn't want to believe she's the culprit as much the others, who are in shock at his accusation. Despite this, Hajime reluctantly shows evidence that points to her being the murderer. He tells Mikan to give it up, so he can still believe in her in the end. But Mikan's personality has already changed, and she was executed, leaving nothing but her malice for Hajime and the others. In her free-time events, when Mikan explains her reasons for becoming a nurse, Hajime is disturbed and is afraid to show any signs of weakness or sickness around her. However, he also feels bad for her and believes that she is not to be blamed for the way she is now. She also expresses her liking towards Hajime more than a friend but it was shown that Hajime doesn't exactly share the same feelings as hers. During the events of Island Mode, Mikan is very happy to be Hajime's friend and has a clear romantic interest in him. In her ending, she is even ready to go as far as to cripple him in some way so that they would be together forever. However, Hajime proposes to her instead, causing her to declare that she would become his own private nurse and take care of him. Free Time :Main article, including full dialogue: Free Time Events/Mikan Tsumiki Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. *Gag Ball *Kokeshi Dynamo *Queen's Straitjacket *Mr. Stapler *Bandage Wrap Choices During Free Time conversations, the player will occasionally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *Favorite bandage type *I don't know Skills These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. *Silent Massage - The Focus Gauge recovers at a faster rate. Effective during the Nonstop Debate, the Hangman's Gambit, and the Panic Talk Action. Island Mode Choices These are the right choices for Island Mode if the player wants to respond to this character correctly. Jabberwock Park *The sky is blue. *Why don't we take a walk? *The breeze is so nice. Beach *Let's make a sandcastle! *Let's bury ourselves. *Let's gather seashells. Library *This is a great place to kill time. *Maybe I should read some technical books. *All right, time for hide and seek. Movie Theater *Let's watch some horror movies. *Curry-flavored, huh... *I rather make films than watch them... Amusement Park *Let's ride the carousel. *We could get lost here. *Do you want to hold hands? Military Base *Never mind. Let's go somewhere else. *Sorry. *Let's look for medical supplies. Shot Through The Heart *Doesn't care about me - Negation Ending *Propose Quotes |-|DR2= |-| PTA= |-| Extra= Trivia *Her first name (蜜柑) means “mandarin”, as in the type of orange, while her last name (罪木) means "sin tree". **Her last name could reference how she killed out of the despair Junko had planted inside her. **It is also somewhat possible that her last name is meant to reflect her similarity to the biblical , who has committed a sin (the ) related to a tree (the Tree of Knowledge) due to an innate "human" desire to try and do what is forbidden. Similarly, Mikan has committed double murder due to a desire - her presumably romantic attraction to Junko and wish to please her. She is also similar to Eve through the concept of "not being forgiven" for her actions. *While her title in the official English translation is “Ultimate Nurse”, Mikan's original title is “Ultimate Health Committee Member”. The “health committee” or “health and hygiene committee” (since 保健 hoken means both “health preservation” and “hygiene”), is a common student committee in Japanese high schools with the duty of preparing and administering first aid during school events, monitoring the school's state of sanitation and promoting health-preserving behavior. **One of Mikan's Free-Time Events implies that she is qualified to administer vaccines (like a nurse and unlike a health committee member) - meaning that her circumstances as a health committee member are special. *Mikan's Birthday (May 12) coincides with International Nurses' Day. *It is revealed in the concept art that Mikan's hair was cut into chunks by bullies. *Mikan makes a cameo appearance in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls on a poster in the hospital in Chapter 1. *Mikan's death poster in the trial room is crossed out with a nurse's cross, in reference to her Ultimate talent. *Her 'Girl A' counterpart in the Twilight Syndrome Murder Case is the first playable female character in the series. *In Island Mode, she mentions that she enjoys horror movies because of all the blood and helpless people. *There is a strong possibility that Mikan suffers from , as she fits nearly all of the symptoms. **However, there is a chance Mikan also has , because of stuttering in speech, nervousness in social interaction, fear of bothering, boring, or offending others, and she is easily upset. '' collaboration.]] *Mikan is implied to have an attraction to people of the same gender. **She developed feelings for Hajime, because he was very kind to her. **She thought of Junko as her "beloved", believing that Junko loved her back and mistaking her abusive behavior for affection. Her obsession with Junko appears to be mostly a result of brainwashing, but nevertheless, her feelings for her are portrayed in a romantic and sexual manner. **In Danganronpa 3, while under the effect of aphrodisiacs, she got very physically close with Peko and even began pushing her leg between Peko's legs. *Mikan is included in the collaboration of Danganronpa 3 x Hōkai Gakuen. References Navigation ru:Микан Цумики es:Mikan Tsumiki fr:Mikan Tsumiki pl:Mikan Tsumiki Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Former Ultimate Despair Category:Killers Category:Female Category:Executed Category:Alive Category:Super Danganronpa 2.5 Characters Category:Survived Execution Category:Revamp Needed